Corazones en los ojos
by Reyns456
Summary: Una celebración en Outworld Cassie Cage nota algo en el Emperador que hace que ella y Kung Jin terminen jugando un juego con un par de habitantes de Outwolrd y Earthrealm. Slash: Kotal/Erron


_Primer fanfic que escribo en casi tres años, el fandom de Mortal Kombat resulto ser muy inspirador.  
Esta basado un un fanart de Kotal Kahn que vi en el tumblr de wakingseeecrets, sus dibujos son hermosos les recomiendo pasar por su blog para verlos.  
El titulo posiblemente quede medio raro, pero no se me ocurrió nada mejor.  
Es ligeramente AU del MKX, al menos en el sentido de que la alianza de Outworld y Earthrealm es mas estable que al final del juego.  
_

 _ **Disclaimer:** Mortal Kombat le pertenece a __NetherRealm_ _Studios_

 **Corazones en los ojos**

– Cuando mi madre dijo que teníamos que venir a Outworld por una misión diplomática, no imagine que fuera esto – Cassie Cage dijo, sentada en una mesa en el palacio de Kotal Kahn, mientras miraba a varios guerreros de Earthrealm y Outwolrd hablando, comiendo bocadillos y bebiendo alcohol.

– Si, esto mas bien parece una celebración – Comento Jin que estaba sentado a su lado comiendo... algo, aun no lograban descifrar que era, al menos era comestible y tenia buen sabor.

– ¿Celebrar qué? - Pregunto Takeda – Outwold no tiene mucho que festejar.

– Puede ser por la derrota de Mileena, tal vez nunca hicieron una – Fue la respuesta de Jin – Hasta donde sabemos.

– ¿Y nos invitaron por qué? - Pregunto Jacqui haciendole señas con la mano para que responda.

– ¿Por qué ayudamos? - Respondio simplemente – Estábamos con él y su grupo en ese momento.

– Y ellos luego nos capturaron – Comento Takeda.

– Tal vez quieren estar bien con Earthrealm, después de todo tienen a la campeona que derroto a Shinnok – Dijo Cassie señalándose con una sonrisa similar a su padre, Jacqui giro los ojos, Jin y Takeda rieron por lo bajo. - Ademas El Kahn restauro la diplomacia cuando noto que Raiden miraba Outworld, y sus acciones, con malos ojos.

– No lo culpo, ¿Quién quiere tener al dios del rayo como enemigo? - Comento Jin – De cualquier forma, no lo pensemos mucho, es una fiesta, hay alcohol, extraña y buena comida, por ahora estamos libres de batallas contra Outworld y ademas podemos ver a varios de sus guerreros desinhibidos. Miren a Ferra y Torr bailando por allá... o lo que creo que es un baile.

– Yo prefiero mirar eso – Cassie señalo la mesa donde sus padres y los Grandmasters del Shirai Ryu y Lin Kuei estaban sentados con Kotal Kahn, parado a un lado del Emperador estaba Erron Black vigilando.

– ¿Qué? Si te refieres a tu padre tratando de hacer reír al maestro Hasashi y a Sub Zero, no es tan emocionantes luego de la séptima vez – Dijo Takeda mirando en esa dirección.

– No, no, Kotal Kahn.

– ¿Qué con él? Esta hablando con la General Blade – Dijo Jacqui. - Es la persona con quien mas habla cuando hay reuniones.

– Si, pero miralo bien ¿Qué es lo que hace cuando no mira a mi madre? – Los otros se quedaron unos minutos observando a Kahn esperando notar lo que Cassie veía.

– Mira a Erron Black – Takeda comento sin darle importancia.

– Lo ve como si... – Jin empezó a decir pero se quedo callado y golpeo en el hombro al otro chico – El gran Kotal Kahn mira a su mercenario/guardaespaldas como si fuera un adolescente enamorado – Termino conteniendo la risa.

– ¿Quién diría que el Emperador de Outworld tenia ese lado? – Se burlo Jacqui.

– Si, es aun peor que ustedes dos – Cassie comento señalando a Takeda y Jacqui, al momento los dos pusieron mala cara y se dispusieron a protestar, sino fuera porque la joven Cage habio la boca primero – Pero en serio, casi parece que tiene corazones en lugar de ojos.

– ¿Y Black? - Pregunto Jin.

– Lleva unos diez minutos mirando Kahn, pero con el sombrero no puedo ver bien su expresión, desde acá parece profesional.

– No se, ¿No seria mas correcto para un guardaespaldas el estar atento a los alrededores? Ademas, creo que sus ojos están dirigidos a su trasero – Comento Jin viendo, o intentándolo al menos, los ojos de Erron.

– Parece... – Dijo Jacqui – Esperen, ¿Eso significa que hay algo entre ellos?

– ¿Algo como qué? ¿Novios o que se acuestan? - Cassie pregunto.

– No preguntaba específicamente, pero si algo como eso.

– Supongo – Takeda se encogió de hombros y los cuatro se quedaron un momento en silencio, hasta que el ninja se dio cuenta de algo – No puedo creer que estamos hablando de la posible vida amorosa de dos de nuestros "aliados." Yo me voy a buscar algo para tomar, ¿Vienes Jacqui? – Pregunto levantándose.

– Seguro – Ella también se puso de pie – Volvemos en un rato, ¿Quieren algo?

– Algo que no parezca tener insectos – Respondieron los dos aun mirando al emperador y a su guardaespaldas, Jacqui asintió y se fue con Takeda.

– ¿Crees que sea posible que Kotal Kahn se emborrache o algo? - Indago de golpe Jin.

– Por ahí, ¿Por? - Cassie pregunto interesada.

– Porque si llega a pasar, se me ocurre algo que podríamos hacer – Dijo sonriendo y acercándose a la chica para contarle, ella empezó a sonreír cómplice – ¿Qué te parece?

– Espero que el Kahn este inconsciente lo suficiente, y los demás distraídos o ausentes.

La fiesta siguió de la misma forma por un par de horas, en este tiempo varios invitados comenzaron a retirarse a sus habitaciones designadas, incluyendo Takeda y Jacqui que querían pasar un rato a solas. Quedando así unos pocos en el salón, entre ellos Cassie, Jin y su deseada victima Kotal, que en ese momento se encontraba bebiendo y charlando con Johnny y Kenshi.

Al vaciarse la habitación Erron decidió sentarse junto al emperador y tomar algo, sin participar de la conversación. La nueva posición del mercenario les permitió a Jin y Cassie notar algunos roces entre los dos y un par mas de miradas fugases por parte de Kotal, con las igualmente sutiles respuestas de Erron.

El emperador de Outworld parecía haber tomado mas que los demás en su mesa, o en toda la fiesta, pero como no habían señales de que el alcohol fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarlo inconsciente los jóvenes guerreros cambiaron su plan un poco y se acercaron a la mesa, con la propuesta de un juego.

– ¿Verdad o reto? - Johnny los observo con curiosidad.

– No, no, no... bueno algo así – Se defendió Cassie – Son mas bien solo retos, con algunas preguntas que tienes que contestar sinceramente o tendrás un castigo – Ella dijo con una sonrisa inocente.

– Es verdad o reto – Dijo Johnny – Pero si ninguno se opone podemos jugar un rato. – Los jóvenes miraron a cada uno esperando sus respuestas, Kenshi negó con la cabeza y Erron se encogió de hombros bebiendo un poco mas de su vaso, Cassie aun estaba sorprendida de que usaba una pajilla en lugar de sacarse la mascara. Kotal miraba intrigado a la joven.

–¿Qué clase de actividad es este "verdad o reto"?

– Bueno, uno le pregunta, a quien quiera de los que están participando, verdad o reto, si dicen verdad les preguntas algo ellos deben ser sinceros y si eligen reto les pones uno, si se niegan a responder alguna pregunta o no cumplen un reto reciben un castigo.

– De acuerdo, prosigue si lo deseas – Cassie sonrió y se sentó junto a su padre con Jin a su lado. – Bien yo empiezo, Kenshi ¿Verdad o reto?

Pasaron un rato jugando, sin mayores incidentes, excepto cuando Johnny reto a Erron a disparar a una botella que estaba a unas mesas de distancia, quien diría que el alcohol que contenía se prendería fuego, o cuando Kotal reto a Jin a una pulseada y termino con el Shaolin en el piso con la mano esguinsada (nada grave pero le dolerá por unos días), casi siempre elegían retos y una que otra vez verdad. Cassie y Jin estaban esperando el momento de que alguien en especifico eligiera verdad, posiblemente con la ayuda de un poco mas de alcohol.

– Bueno Erron, ¿Verdad o Reto? – Pregunto Jin, el mercenario de Outworld se quedo un momento pensando y respondió lo que los jóvenes estaban esperando.

– Verdad.

– Bien, ¿Estas en una relación con Kotal Kahn? – Pregunto sin darle muchas vueltas, si el comentario empezaba una pelea no le preocupaba, ya había derrotado a los dos guerreros de Outworld previamente. Mientras tanto los dos adultos de Earthrealm en la mesa se quedaron callados uno viendo a Jin y el otro trataba de leer sus pensamientos, era un poco difícil cuando ambas partes habían bebido, y luego dirigieron su atención a Kotal esperando alguna reacción de su parte, cuando nada paso toda la mesa puso su atención en Erron esperando su respuesta. El Ex-Earthrealmer miro al emperador un momento, se encogió de hombros y simplemente respondió.

– Si – El silencio siguió por unos minutos mas hasta que Erron volvió a hablar – Bien, Junior ahora dime tu, ¿Verdad o reto? – La malicia en su tono era muy obvia y Jin no podía hacer otra cosa mas que esperar que lo que siguiera no fuera nada muy grave, pero sabia que no importa cual eligiera, el cowboy iba a hacer lo posible para hacerlo sufrir de alguna manera.

Un par de partidas después era el turno de Cassie y Kotal, como siempre, acepto un reto, luego de la respuesta positiva de Erron y la mayor cantidad de alcohol consumido en la mesa, ella se disponía a poner en marcha la parte del plan que la joven de Special Forces y el Shaolin venían esperando desde hace horas. Confiaban en que pasaría lo que ellos querían, en caso contrario al menos resolverían una duda que todo su grupo venia teniendo con cierto miembro del equipo contrario.

– Kotal Kahn, te reto a quitarle la mascara a Erron Black y besarle aquí mismo frente a todos – Dijo tratando de no mostrar una sonrisa frente a todos. El emperador de Outworld se la quedo observando un momento confundido, un momento despues poso sus ojos en Erron que lo veía de lado, luego de una "conversación de miradas" el emperador suspiro y asintió volviendo la mirada a Cassie.

– Me niego, no puedo obligar a mi empleado a mostrar su rostro si él no lo desea y menos en un juego – Ante esas palabras tanto Cassie como Jin hacían todo lo posible para no sonreír – Puedes ponerme el castigo que desees.

– De acuerdo – Dijo sacando algo de sus bolsillos – Quiero que te pongas estos y veas a Erron por al menos un minuto. Los cuatro adultos se quedaron callados, sus ojos en lo que Cassie estaba ofreciendo, Kenshi miraba la imagen mental en la cabeza de todos.

– ¿Hablas en serio? – Kotal aun observando los pequeños objetos que la chica le dio, Erron parecía estar sonriendo bajo la mascara, sus ojos iban de la expresión de su jefe, a los papeles. Cassie asintió con la cabeza tratado de mantener un semblante serio, era muy difícil no sonreír al ver la cara del emperador.

– Un castigo es un castigo emperador.

– De acuerdo – Dijo con un tono resignado agarrando los papeles y pegándolos en su cara con cinta adhesiva que Cassie también le dio. Giro su cabeza en la dirección del mercenario, su expresión era todo lo contrario a la felicidad, lo que hacia la vista aun mas hilarante para los otros, que tenían una gran dificultad tratando de no reír, especialmente Erron que lo tenia de frente.

Cassie y Johnny, sacaron sus celulares y tomaron algunas fotos antes de que Kotal se quitara los corazones. Cuando lo hizo el emperador cerro los ojos un minuto y tomo aire, para luego ver la cara de cada uno, todos aun tratando de mantenerse serios. Se quedaron en silencio hasta que fue roto por la risa de Erron, seguido por Johnny, los demás, incluido el ligeramente sonrojado emperador.

Un par de vueltas mas tarde terminaron el juego y cada uno fue a su cuarto para lo que quedaba de la noche, Jin y Cassie con la intención de despertar a sus compañeros para mostrarles las fotos que la chica habia sacado y los adultos listos para una relajante noche de sueño luego de una buena risa. Kotal y su guardaespaldas fueron los únicos que se quedaron en la habitación.

– No puedo creer que aceptaste el ridículo castigo de la señorita Cage, olvida eso, no puedo creer que aceptaste jugar algo tan tonto. – Dijo el mercenario apoyándose en la mesa, viendo al emperador que aun estaba sentado en su lugar.

– Tu también participaste. – Respondió Kotal.

– Al menos yo no tuve que que ponerme corazones en los ojos – El mercenario intentaba mantener la compostura al recordar la imagen. Kotal lo miro y dejo salir un suspiro.

– Las ideas de la señorita Cage son extrañas.

– O tal vez ella y Junior notaron como me veías. – El emperador levanto una ceja mirándolo confundido – No dejaste de verme gran parte de la noche, no me sorprende que hayan preguntado si había algo entre nosotros. Lo de los corazones fue una sorpresa, pero tengo que decir que estaban en los cierto, realmente parecía que me apreciabas con esos ojos.

– ¿En serio? – Kotal miraba al mercenario con una sonrisa picara – Bueno, entonces tendré que dejar de apreciarte.

– Quiero verte intentarlo – Erron dijo caminando alrededor de la silla del emperador – Ves, ya estas fallando – Comento dirigiéndose a la salida - Me retiro para descansar, te veo en un rato, Ko'atal – Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de salir de la habitación, con un brillo en su mirada, algo que hizo sonreír al emperador.

– Difícil no mirarte cuando tu me ves de esa forma – Murmuro a la habitación vacía – Veamos si tu también me miras con esos "corazones" cuando estamos solos, mercenario.

* * *

 _Espero que les haya gustado, hay un par mas que tengo planeados y en lo posible subiré antes de fin de mes al menos uno, si es que me logro hacer tiempo entre los parciales._

 _PD: Aqui tienen el fanart que inspiro el fic: post/129092670912/erron-c3-or-kotal-a5 Les recomiendo verlo, todo esto fue por esta imagen de Kotal._


End file.
